


Not A Sound David

by this_is_not_nothing



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing
Summary: David promises to be quiet and it’s harder than he thought
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 27
Kudos: 147





	Not A Sound David

**Author's Note:**

> an apology porn ficlet for my rosebuddies

David dangerously, grossly overestimated his ability to be quiet. Or rather he completely underestimated Patrick’s ability to take him apart. His legs are hooked onto Patrick’s shoulders and Patrick’s pressing into him, slow and hard and David wants to scream _more_ but he  promised  he wouldn’t make a noise because Ray is somewhere downstairs, which Patrick seems to have heard as a personal challenge. Patrick stills, his dick buried in David and David almost lets out a groan. Patrick’s eyes widen and David slaps a hand over his own mouth. 

Patrick smirks at him and whispers, “Not a sound David,” before sitting back on his heels, dragging David with him, changing the angle and David has to shove two fingers in his mouth to keep quiet and Patrick keeps fucking him and then David’s coming, it’s too much, and he feels Patrick shudder into him and collapse onto his chest. David floats half asleep, completely fucked out. He feels Patrick slide out of him and then clean him up. He can’t move, he wants to tell Patrick that was unfair but he can’t open his eyes and he can’t get his mouth to work. 

Patrick climbs back into bed, and brushes a hand across David’s forehead and David peeks his eyes open. 

“There you are. Good?” Patrick presses a kiss to his temple. 

David manages a nod, he thinks. “Mm. Good.”


End file.
